User devices (e.g., personal computers, laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, etc.) can often include more than one applications or devices that are capable of generating an audio output. For example, a user device (e.g., laptop computer) can include various applications (e.g., web browser applications, music software applications, video software applications, remote conferencing applications, etc.) and/or include or be coupled with various audio generating components (e.g., CD players, DVD players, music players, etc.). Although multiple audio output devices (e.g., speakers, headphones, etc.) can be coupled with a user device to receive and output the audio generated by the various applications and devices, it is often very difficult for the users to control the specific output device that they wish to use for outputting the audio generated by a specific audio application or device.